What Hurts the Most
by Arwennicole
Summary: She feels like she’s missing out on something. She leaves her husband to find what she was missing, not knowing that she left the one thing that kept her alive behind. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

What Hurts the Most

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I'm just borrowing them. I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: She feels like she's missing out on something. She leaves her husband to find what she was missing, not knowing that she left the one thing that kept her alive behind.**

What Hurts the Most

Chapter 1: The Same Thing

Ashley woke up to find Andros already gone. She got up out of bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a change of clothes and went to shower. She got out and pulled on her clothes. She brushed her hair out and heard the baby monitor by her bed go off. She set her brush down and went into the nursery down the hall. She opened the door to find her son, Alastair, standing up in his crib. "Hey, Alastair," she greeted happily. She walked over and picked him up from his crib. "Hungry?" She asked. Alastair just gurgled before pulling at her hair. "Let's get you changed first," she commented. She set her son down on his changing table and got him a new diaper and out of his pajamas. After she pulled on his red t-shirt, she picked her son up and left the nursery.

Ashley walked into the living room and set Alastair into his playpen. "Look, here's the new toy Auntie Karone got you," she cooed to the baby. She handed him the little Megaship that Karone had got for him before she left for Terra Venture. Alastair took the toy and started to chew on it. Ashley laughed slightly and went into her kitchen. She went to the synthetron and got her breakfast and found a note sitting on the dining room table. She walked over and picked the note up.

_Ashley,_

_Sorry I missed you this morning but you were too beautiful to wake up and I knew that Alastair had kept you up all night. I'll see you when I get home tonight. I love you and tell Alastair I love him too._

_Love Always,_

_Andros_

Ashley put the note back on the table before going back into the living room with her breakfast. She sat down and watched as her son played in the playpen. Alastair let out his normal baby gurgles and giggles as he played with his toys. Ashley smiled but then her intercom went off. She got up and picked her intercom up. "Hello," she answered tiredly.

"Wow what a greeting," Cassie commented.

"Oh hey Cassie. What's up?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing much. Just calling to see how my best friend's doing along with my favorite godchild."

Ashley laughed. "He's playing in his playpen and he's been keeping me up all night," she explained. Alastair then let out his shrieking laugh and Ashley laughed slightly.

"Well he sounds cheerful," Cassie commented.

"As always."

Ashley let out a sigh. "Everything alright though?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know, Cass," she replied.

Cassie looked at her in disbelief. "Don't get me wrong, Cassie. I love Andros and I love my kid but…" she trailed off.

"But you feel like there's something more," Cassie put in.

"Yeah."

Cassie let out a sigh. "KO-35 has it's customs, Ash. Here you're known as Ashley Hammond but on KO-35 you're Empress Adora, daughter of Alastair," Cassie pointed out. Ashley nodded her head.

"Do you think things would've been different if Andros and I hadn't found each other?" Ashley asked.

Cassie sighed. "For one thing, your son wouldn't have existed. You said yourself you love Alastair. He's your second chance, after what Psycho Yellow did your other baby," Cassie pointed out. Ashley bit her lip as she remembered that day.

**(Flashback)**

_**Psycho Yellow grabbed Ashley's arm forcing her to her knees. "I know your little secret, Yellow Ranger," Psycho Yellow laughed. Ashley's eyes widened in fear when Psycho Yellow picked her up and she saw that she was about to hit her stomach.**_

_**  
"ASHLEY!" Cassie shouted.**_

"**_DON'T!" Ashley shouted at Psycho Yellow._**

_**She tricked kicking the Psycho Ranger away from her, but the Psycho Ranger kicked Ashley square in the stomach and then she threw the Yellow Ranger across the room. Ashley hit the nearest wall, de-morphed, and then everything went dark.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley felt the tears press against her eyes as she thought about the brutal death of her unborn child. "Ash? Ashley?" Cassie called. Ashley shook out of her trance and looked at Cassie. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ashley replied.

"Sorry, is it still painful for you to talk about that day?" Cassie asked.

Ashley nodded her head slowly. "I…I know that I wasn't even that far along with him or her. I didn't even get to name it or to even tell my husband that I was pregnant. The only thing I could tell him was that he was a liar when he told me that the baby was dead," she explained. Ashley wiped the stray tear away and let out a sigh. "Apart of me will always be torn about the death of my and Andros's unborn baby, because it was someone that was created from me and Andros," she explained.

"I know," Cassie answered.

Ashley let out a sigh. "Listen, Cassie, I know you have things to do. I'll call you later okay?" She asked.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Cassie answered.

Ashley cut off the transmission and Alastair let out a wail. She walked over and picked her son up from his playpen. She bounced her son up and down on her hip and calmed him down. "It's okay sweetie," she whispered. Alastair had Ashley's shirt bunched up in his tiny fist while crying. Ashley kissed his forehead and sat down to bounced her son on her knee to get him to stop crying. After awhile, Alastair fell back to sleep against her. She kissed the top of his head and held his tiny hand with a sigh.


	2. Trying to Change

Chapter 2: Trying to Change

Ashley was walking down the hall towards Andros's office when she ran into her husband's secretary. "Tayla, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, it's just that Emperor Andros is a little busy today, empress," Tayla replied.

Ashley rubbed her forehead. "How busy?" She asked. Tayla saw the look on her face and nodded her head slowly.

"Not busy enough to keep you out, milady," she replied.

Tayla walked back to her desk and opened the intercom. "Emperor Andros," she called.

"What is it, Tayla?" Andros asked.

"Empress Adora is here to see you," Tayla replied.

"Send her in."

Ashley went in and saw the frustrated look on his face. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey, is everything okay?" She asked.

Andros rubbed his forehead and shook his head slowly. "Not really," he replied. Ashley walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm still having a hard time convincing the rest of the council to agree to having the marriage age changed. If I don't change the age soon, our son will be married at fifteen like we were."

Ashley rubbed his shoulders and pressed her forehead against the back of his head. "We're one of the very lucky ones out of this custom," she commented. He nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, I know, but fifteen is way too young. You and I had our lives planned out by fifteen, but the rest of these kids, they don't know what they want yet at fifteen," he pointed out.

She let out a sigh and continued to rub his shoulders to try to rub the tension out. Andros placed his hand over hers and kissed the top of her hand. "I don't want our son to have to be as confused as some of these other children," he answered. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck. Andros tilted his head back with a smile.

"Haven't seen you at home for a long time," she murmured.

"Sorry, I've been so busy trying to convince the council to change the marriage age custom that I haven't had time to come home."

Ashley let out a sigh. "Is everything okay though, Ash?" He asked. He turned in his chair to look at her. Ashley forced a smile.

"Yeah, everything's just fine," she replied.

She held his hand with a smile. Andros kissed the top of her hand. "Remember we have that banquet to go to tonight," he reminded. Ashley let out another sigh.

"That's right, I almost forgot," she answered.

She sat in her husband's lap and stroked his face. "I'll be home tonight so be ready for the banquet," he instructed. Ashley nodded and kissed him. She got up and left the office.

That night, Ashley spun around once in front of the mirror looking at what she was wearing to the banquet tonight. She hated going to these things, especially the way they kept treating her like she was a piece of glass that could shatter at any moment. "Ashley?" Andros called.

"Coming," she answered.

Ashley sat on the bed and started to put the buckle on her high heels. Ever since she and Andros came to KO-35, Andros had allowed Ashley's fashion designs go through KO-35. And everyone's loved her fashion designs and became a hit.

She stood up and looked at the mirror. Her hair was tied up in a bun with small flowers surrounding the bottom. Her dress had the half bare back look, the dress had no straps, but it fastened around the neck. It had floral print, showed off all her curves, and the dress was gold. She was wearing the gold chandelier earrings that Andros gave her for her birthday and she was still wearing the necklace Andros gave her.

Ashley bit her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror. She grabbed her handbag and went downstairs.

Andros was wearing black boots, black pants, a white button-down shirt, a red tie, a black jacket, and his hair was tied back in a half-ponytail and the ponytail part braided.

He looked up when Ashley came down the stairs and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Wow! You're beautiful," he whispered. Ashley smiled and came to the bottom step. "Karone meeting us there?" She asked.

"Yeah, she, Zhane, and Drisana are meeting us there," he replied.

Ashley nodded and looked over at the nanny that Andros had hired to help Ashley out. Even though Ashley didn't want to have a nanny in the house, but it was for the best. "Thank you for watching our son," Ashley stated.

"Of course," the nanny answered.

Ashley walked over to Alastair and kissed his forehead. "Mommy will be home soon," she murmured. She kissed his forehead again before leaving with Andros.

**(Banquet)**

Ashley was looking around, watching as she was treated once again like a piece of glass that one would shatter at anytime. "Empress Adora," a voice called. Ashley looked over to see Karone standing there.

"Very funny," Ashley murmured.

Karone stood next to her sister-in-law/best friend as they watched everyone. "I really hate these things," Ashley commented.

"You and me both. Did you know that I keep getting setup with some guy since I wasn't able to marry at fifteen?" Karone asked.

"Seriously?" Ashley asked.

Karone nodded her head and Ashley let out a sigh. She started to play with her ring. "You okay?" Karone asked.

"What? Oh yeah! Yeah, I'm fine," Ashley replied.

Karone looked at her with a quizzical look. "I'm fine, Karone, I just have a lot on my mind," she assured her.

"Okay, you know where to find me if you ever want to talk," Karone pointed out.

"Yeah, thanks."

Karone saw the off look in Ashley's face and saw that the light in her eyes were fading. She bit her lip and went over to talk to Drisana, leaving Ashley to her thoughts.


	3. Wanting More

Chapter 3: Wanting More

Ashley came into the nursery to see the nanny walking around with Alastair in her arms. "It's alright, milady, I can take care of the boy," the nanny assured her. Ashley bit her lip.

"Um, thanks," Ashley answered.

Ashley went down to the library that was next to Andros's study. She looked over some books and she tried to get her mind off everything by drawing her outfits, but she seemed to lose interest in it. She felt alone and empty. That was the worse part. She loved her husband and her son dearly, but all of a sudden, she felt old and unwanted. "_What am I thinking? I'm only eighteen_," she mumbled. She looked down at her ring on her left hand and let out a sigh. "I'm eighteen but I'm acting like I'm forty or something," she told herself.

After a few minutes, Ashley went back upstairs, she wanted to hold her baby. The nanny looked up when Ashley came back in. "Oh, milady, the boy just fell asleep," she informed. Ashley smiled and looked at the nanny.

"Could I have a minute alone with my son please?" She asked.

"Of course, milady."

The nanny left the room and Ashley walked over to her son's crib. She placed a hand on her his stomach with a smile on her face. She didn't care if her son was asleep, she picked him up from his crib, and sat in the rocking chair in the corner holding her year old son. "You know, mommy used to be so happy sweetie. She used to love her life, but now she's not sure," she murmured. She kissed his forehead and let out a sigh. A tear fell down her face as she held her baby's hand.

That evening, Ashley was walking around trying to get Alastair to stop crying when the nanny came in. "My lady, you don't need to do this. You should be resting," the nanny insisted. Ashley shook her head.

"It's alright, I want to take care of him tonight," Ashley answered.

"But milady…"

"I want to take care of him tonight."

The nanny nodded before leaving the room. Ashley kissed the side of her son's head and started to calm him down. Andros came in and saw the look on his wife's face. "Ashley, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Andros."

Andros saw that the more he asked, the angrier she got, so he decided to leave her be. Ashley rocked back and forth in the chair and finally calmed down a bit after the baby went back to sleep. She kissed the top of her son's head with a heavy sigh. Ashley got up from the chair after a few more minutes and placed Alastair back into his crib. She placed the red blanket over her son and kissed his soft forehead. She turned on the mobile that was hanging over her son's crib and left the room.

Andros was sitting in his study when he heard Ashley walk by. "Ashley," he called. Ashley stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Could you come here for a minute?" He asked. Ashley let out a sigh and walked into his study.

"What?" She asked.

Andros stood up and looked at her. "Ashley, are you okay?" He asked. Ashley nodded her head.

"We went through this already, Andros. I'm fine," she replied.

Andros saw that the Ashley he had once loved was gone. The light in her eyes was gone, her face looked stone cold, and a frown seemed to be plastered to her face. "Have you been able to talk with the council?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Well?"

Andros rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. "I can't convince them to change the marriage age," he informed. Ashley closed her eyes. "I'm trying as hard as I can, Ashley," he added.

"But it's not good enough. By the time the age is changed, our son will be married by now," Ashley insisted.

"I'm working as fast as I can, Ashley."

Ashley shook her head and left the room. Andros stood up and followed her. "Ashley, what are you doing?" He asked. Before he could do anything, Ashley slammed the bedroom door in his face. He let out a sigh as he went downstairs.

A few minutes later, Andros watched as Ashley came down the stairs. "Ashley, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm leaving," she replied.

"What? Why?" He asked.

Ashley set her bag down and looked at him. "I'm eighteen-years-old and I feel like I'm forty-eight-years-old. I have no life, Andros. It's all been planned out for me," she replied.

"You wanted to stay on KO-35," he pointed out.

"I know and I know this is my home and everything, but Andros. I feel like I need something more."

Andros was stunned by her words as she turn to leave. "Ashley, you have a duty here as a wife and a mother," he insisted. Ashley stopped and looked at Andros.

"I need time to myself, Andros," she answered.

She let out a sigh as she opened the door and left. Andros stood there like an idiot not sure of what to do.


	4. Living the Life and Misery

Chapter 4: Living the Life and Misery

Ashley had found a nice place to live while she was thinking of what to do. Ashley was sitting on her new couch drawing pictures of new clothes designs when her wedding ring hit the sunlight and going into her eyes. She stopped her drawing and looked down at her wedding ring. She slowly twirled it around her finger looking at the design. She stopped when she saw engraving on the ring. "That wasn't there before," she commented. She took her ring off and looked at the engraving. "To my beautiful wife, always yours Andros," she read. Ashley bit her lip and she got up, putting the ring into her jewelry box. She jumped when her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, heard you came back into town," Cassie greeted.

"News travels fast," Ashley laughed.

"Hey, going to a club tonight with Carlos and TJ wanna go?"

"Duh! I'll meet you there."

They laughed before hanging up.

Ashley drove up to the club Cassie was telling her about to see TJ, Cassie, and Carlos standing there. "Well, if it isn't the infamous Ashley finally here to grace us with her presence," Carlos commented. Ashley punched him in the shoulder gently before hugging him tight.

"Great to see you again, Ash," TJ told her.

"Yeah the last time we saw you, was that fight on Terra Venture," Carlos pointed out.

"Well, life got busy," Ashley commented.

Ashley rubbed the back of her neck, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Come on you guys, we're here to have fun," Cassie insisted. She grabbed Ashley's arm and led her inside.

Ashley watched as Cassie got up onstage with her guitar in hand and started singing. She smiled and noticed a guy watching her. She shifted nervously in her chair, not liking the glance. The guy got up and walked over to her. "Hey, beautiful," he commented. Ashley pushed some hair out of her face without answering. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

"Sorry, I'm not twenty-one," she replied.

"Hmm, how old are you?"

Ashley looked at the guy in disgust. "I don't think it's any of your business of how old I am," she answered. She got up and sat somewhere else while listening to Cassie sing. She gasped when the guy grabbed a hold of her arm.

"No one walks away from me," he snapped.

Ashley grabbed the nearest drink and splashed it in his face. "Back off buddy," she hissed. She set the glass down and she looked over at the person who actually had the drink. "Sorry about that," she apologized. The guy chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, happy to know that my drink was put to good use," he commented.

Ashley laughed slightly. The guy grinned and held his hand out to Ashley. "Patrick Locke," he informed. Ashley shook his hand.

"Ashley Karovan," she answered.

They looked back up at Cassie to see her finishing up her song. Once she came on, some more music from the DJ started playing. "Would you like to dance?" Patrick asked. Ashley laughed slightly.

"Sure," she replied.

Cassie watched as a guy took Ashley out on the dance floor and they both started dancing. Cassie set her guitar down and she laughed when someone covered her eyes. "Guess who," TJ asked.

"Very funny, Teej," She answered.

TJ grinned and let her go. "You did great up there," he commented.

"Thanks," she answered.

They looked over to see Ashley laughing while enjoying herself. "Makes you wonder when was the last time she actually had fun," TJ commented. Cassie nodded and she looked over at Carlos to see him flirting with one of the girls there. TJ nudged her slightly. "Come on, let's go dance," he stated. Cassie nodded and they went out onto the dance floor.

**(KO-35)**

Andros was finishing his paperwork when the nanny walked up to him. "My lord, your son is asleep," she informed. Andros looked up.

"Oh, thank you," he answered.

She nodded her head and left his office. Andros rubbed his forehead and he looked over at the edge of his desk to see the family photo that was taken three months after Alastair's birth. He picked the picture up and sat back in his chair. He had no idea how she talked him into getting one of these family photos done, but he was glad she did talk him into it. Andros stared into Ashley's face and saw the twinkle in her eye in the picture. He slowly stood up and set the picture down. He picked up his data pad looking over the news during the past few months that was showing Ashley. Andros felt pain hit his heart when he saw that the light in his wife's eyes was gone. "You should go after her," a voice commented. Andros looked up to see Zhane there.

"Don't tell me what to do, Zhane," Andros answered.

He set the picture down and stood up. "Andros, this is your wife we're talking about here," Zhane answered. Andros rubbed his forehead.

"I know who we're talking about, Zhane. I'm not dense," he commented.

"So, that's it? You let her abandon you and your kid?" Zhane asked.

Andros shook his head. "No, I'm giving my wife a second chance at life. Trust me, Zhane. If I wanted Ashley to be home right now, I'd be out there getting her. But I can't," he answered.

"Why not?" Zhane asked.

"Because, I was watching my wife die slowly," Andros replied.

"What do you mean?"

Andros rubbed the back of his neck. "My wife was dying here, Zhane. She never wanted any of this, I never wanted any of this," Andros replied. Zhane watched as Andros just pushed paperwork and everything off the desk. He slammed his hands on the desk. "I'm the Emperor of KO-35! They should be listening to me!" Andros snapped.

"Who?" Zhane asked.

"The council. I've been trying to so hard to get them to change the marriage age. But they give me the same excuses and I lost my wife because of them," Andros replied.

Andros kicked the side of his desk revealing the pain he's been holding in. Zhane walked over and placed a hand on Andros's shoulder. Andros placed his hands on his desk and let out a shaky sigh. "I just want things back the way they used to be," he murmured.


	5. Hard to Convince

Chapter 5: Hard to Convince

Andros was walking down the hall towards the conference room. He straightened his jacket and took a deep breath as he walked inside. The councilmen stood up when Andros came into. "Be seated," Andros instructed. They sat down and Andros stood at the head of the table.

"What is this urgency, my lord?" The lead councilman asked.

"Gentlemen, I think there should be a change," Andros replied.

The men looked at each other before looking back at Andros. "And what would that be?" One of them asked. Andros stood up straight with his hands behind his back.

"I believe it's time to change the marriage age on KO-35," he replied.

The men looked at each other once again and looked back at their emperor. "I'm sorry, my lord, it can't be done," the leader replied.

"What?" Andros asked.

"It cannot be done. The marriage age of fifteen is a reasonable age and it's been in our tradition for centuries," he replied.

Andros looked at them in shock. "We understand that you are still suffering from your wife's abandonment, but other marriages have lasted," the leader added. Andros shook his head.

"I can't believe you are saying this to me. I am the Emperor of KO-35," Andros reminded.

"We are aware of that."

"My wife is gone because of this."

Andros glared at them. "We are ruining children's lives," Andros insisted.

"Fifteen is what it's been for centuries Emperor Andros, and fifteen it shall stay," the leader answered.

Andros left the conference room frustrated, upset, and miserable.

He entered his house and found the nanny playing with Alastair. "My lord, how did the meeting go?" She asked. Andros removed his jacket.

"It didn't go well, Alisa," Andros replied.

Alisa stood up with Alastair in her arms. Andros smiled as he walked over and took his son into his arms. "What did the council say?" A familiar voice asked. Andros looked over to see Karone standing there.

"Karone, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Karone smiled as she walked over and hugged her brother gently. "I heard that you went to try to change the marriage age," she replied. Andros sighed and let her go.

"Unfortunately, they won't even listen to me," Andros informed.

Karone looked at him confused. "The marriage age is still at fifteen. My son is still betrothed to a girl who's parents I have never met," he added. He set Alastair into his playpen. "That'll be enough for today, Alisa," Andros informed. Alisa nodded and left the room. Andros sat down in his chair and started playing with his ring.

"Andros, there's more," she commented.

Andros looked up at her. "What do you mean?" He asked. Karone sat down in front of him.

"I know there's something else bothering you," she replied.

He shook his head slightly before looking back at his sister. "The council wants me to remarry," he informed.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"They want me to remarry, saying that it's the best thing for Alastair."

"But Ashley's not dead and you two aren't even divorced."

"Try telling them that."

Andros stood up and pushed his hair back. "What else can go wrong?" He asked. Karone sighed as stood up with her hands clasped in front of her.

"It can't get any worse," she replied.

"Don't say that," he mumbled.

Andros walked over to Alastair's playpen to see his son playing calmly with his toys. "I never wanted this for my son," he murmured. Karone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know," she answered.

He shook his head slightly as he touched the top of his son's head. "I'm eighteen years old and already a father," he murmured.

"I heard that it happens on Earth," Karone commented.

"It's not the same, Karone. To the council, Ashley and I just followed tradition. We had our first child at seventeen. We're supposed to hand him off to some stranger when he's fifteen? No, I don't want that for him."

Karone crossed her arms across her chest and looked at him. "What do you want for him?" She asked. Andros sat down in his chair again.

"I…I want my son to be able to live his life, to become what he wants to be, to grow up with his family, and not have to leave them so soon," he replied.

She nodded her head slowly and sat down across from him once again. "But the council won't listen to me. I can't change the age without their permission," he informed. Karone reached over and held his hand.

"You know what you have to do," she murmured.

"I know what I have to do, Karone, I just don't know how to do it."

Karone kneeled in front of him and placed her hands on his face. "You do what you do best, Andros. You fight, but instead of fighting to keep the universe free, you fight to keep your son from being as miserable as you feel right now," she explained. Andros nodded his head and Karone hugged him. He hugged her back and closed his eyes.

"You've done the right thing," he murmured.

"What's that?" She asked.

"You got away from this place."

Karone sat back with a gentle smile. "Well, brother, like you, I have also fallen in love," she commented. Andros looked at her confused. Karone sat back in her chair.

"Leo?" He asked.

"Leo."

Andros smiled. "He's a great guy, I'm happy for you," he commented. Karone nodded her head with a gentle smile.

"Thanks," she answered.

He nodded his head slowly before looking back over at Alastair, wondering what Ashley was doing at that very moment and hoped she would come home to him and their son soon.


	6. Can't Help but Wonder

Chapter 6: Can't Help but Wonder

Ashley was driving around in her car when she drove pass the park. She stopped her car and got out. She walked around the familiar grounds and saw mothers playing with their children. She bit her lip when she thought about the child had left back on KO-35. She spotted a familiar spot and walked over to it. She sat on the table and a tear fell down her face. "This is this spot," she whispered. She pulled out the necklace Andros gave her a year ago before she remembered who she was.

**(Flashback)**

_**"Birthday cake?" She asked. Andros stood up with a smile.**_

"**_Thanks…we don't celebrate birthdays on KO-35," he commented._**

"**_You didn't have to get me anything. I didn't expect you to know all our weird earth customs," she answered._**

"**_Actually…"_**

_**Ashley smiled when Andros pulled out a box. "Happy birthday, Ashley," he added. Ashley opened it to see a beautiful necklace inside. "The stone's a rare gem from KO-35. I hope you like it," he informed.**_

"**_I love it…thank you," she answered._**

_**Andros nodded and she hugged him. She looked over at Cassie with a wink and saw her best friend smile and nod.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley let out a sigh as she got up from the table and went to walk back from her car when she bumped into someone. "Sorry," she apologized.

"Well, didn't expect to see you again," a voice commented.

Ashley looked up. "Patrick?" She asked. He stood there with a grin.

"One and only," he replied.

"Hi, it's great to see you again."

"Same to you. What brings you all the way to Angel Grove Park?"

Ashley played with her necklace again. "Memories," she replied.

"Good or bad?" He asked.

"Good," she replied.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"You can say that."

Ashley walked through the park with Patrick by her side. "Let me guess, moved in with your high school boyfriend after high school, come home to find him cheating on you, and you come all the way back to Angel Grove to start over," he guessed. Ashley laughed slightly.

"Not quite," she answered.

Patrick grinned as they kept walking through the park. "What made you come all the way to Angel Grove?" He asked. Ashley let out a shaky sigh.

"I was feeling…trapped," she replied.

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

Ashley stopped and looked at the lake. "I wanted to be me," she answered. Patrick looked at her.

"Someone was trying to change you?" He asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it. I have to go."

Ashley quickly left before the tears could fall down her face.

She got back to her apartment and she walked over to the intercom. She picked it up and tried to get a hold of Andros. She heard it pick up. "Andros," he answered. Ashley felt a lump rise in her throat. "Hello?" He asked. She quickly hung up the intercom, putting it down.

"Stupid, stupid," she mumbled.

She sat down on the couch and she leaned back, closing her eyes.

**(Flashback)**

_**Ashley was walking around the house when she felt a kick hit her stomach. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped. A huge smile came across her face. "Andros!" She called.**_

"**_What?" He answered._**

_**Ashley went into his study with a big grin on her face. "What is it?" He asked.**_

"**_He kicked," she replied._**

"**_What?" He asked._**

"**_He kicked the baby kicked!"_**

_**Andros got up and walked over to her. Ashley took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Feel," she told him. Andros smiled when the baby kicked his hand.**_

"**_A powerful kick there," he commented._**

_**Ashley smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. "The best feeling in the world," she murmured. He kissed the top of her head.**_

"**_You know it," he agreed._**

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley opened her eyes and she bit her lip. "What have I done?" She whispered.


	7. Being a Father

Chapter 7: Being a Father

Andros woke up to the sound of his son's wails. He got up, knowing that Alisa would be there. "I'll get him, Alisa," he called out. He quickly went into the nursery. He wanted to be the father for once. He picked Alastair up from his crib and kissed his forehead. "Hey, calm down, son everything's going to be okay," he assured him. Andros bit his tongue, trying to figure out what Ashley did to get him to calm down.

"Try rubbing his stomach, Miss Ashley always did that," Alisa informed.

"Rubbing his stomach?" He asked.

"Yes."

"This is a child, not a dog."

"Trust me, my lord."

Andros sat down in the rocking chair in the corner and started to rub Alastair's stomach. In no time, the infant had calmed down. Alastair reached for Andros's index finger and put it in his mouth. "Oh! I see now, you're teething," he commented. Andros stood up, went downstairs into the kitchen.

Andros remembered Drisana using a technique when her and Zhane's son, Drace, was teething. He took a rag, put it under cold water, and he gave it to him. "There that feels better don't it?" He asked. Alastair let out his normal baby sounds. Andros smiled and kissed his son's forehead. He sat down in the kitchen knowing that this was going to be a long night. "You know, son, things didn't use to always be like this. Your mom and I were really close, we grew up together you know. We used to play together all day, to the point that our parents had to pull us apart," he commented. Andros sighed and looked at his son. "We'll see her soon, I hope," he murmured.

The next day, Andros was walking around outside with his son in his arms. Alastair was letting out his normal baby gurgles, Andros's red shirt was bunched up in his son's tiny fist. "I'm thankful it's my shirt and not my hair," he commented.

"What a sight," a voice commented.

Andros looked up to see Zhane standing there. "Hey there, Zhane," he greeted. Zhane grinned and walked over.

"Getting a hang of being a dad?" He asked.

"I've been a father longer than you," Andros replied.

"Yeah, but this is actually the first time I actually saw you interact with him."

Andros shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I've been working. Actually holding and seeing my son is great. Would be better if my wife was here," he answered. Zhane nodded his head slowly.

"I know," Zhane told him.

Andros was about to sit down when Alastair started whimpering again. "I really have to get him one of those teething things," he commented.

"He's teething?" Zhane asked.

"No I just said that because I felt like it."

"Very funny."

"Well you asked the stupidest questions sometimes."

Zhane rubbed the back of his neck. "How's Drisana and Drace?" Andros asked.

"Both doing beautifully," Zhane replied.

"That's great."

"So, have you convinced the council yet?"

"No, the day that happens is the day my parents come back."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Andros looked down at his son. "My son needs his mother," he commented. Zhane nodded.

"Understandable," Zhane answered.

"You're lucky, Zhane. Your wife didn't leave you."

"No…but my wife thought she lost me."

"Good point."

Andros let out a deep sigh. "I miss her, Zhane, it's driving me nuts every morning when I wake up and she's not there," Andros told him.

"Then why don't you go after her?" Zhane asked.

"She needs her space."  
"It's been three months."

"Zhane, don't push it."

"Right sorry."

Alastair started to cry and Andros got up. "I should get inside and get himself to teethe on," Andros informed.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow," Zhane answered.

"Right."

Andros went inside and gave Alastair his teething rag. In no time, Alastair was asleep again. He set his son in the crib and found his wedding picture staring at him in the face again. "I need her back," he murmured. Andros bit his tongue. "But where can I find her?" He pondered. Andros sat down with the wedding photo in his hand, having no idea what to do. All he wanted was to have his wife back, he was going to do anything in his power to have Ashley back.


	8. A Challenge

Chapter 8: A Challenge

Another month went by and Ashley was starting to feel very…empty. All of a sudden, the partying and everything else didn't really matter to her anymore. What she really wanted was to wake up in the morning feeling her husband's arms wrapped securely around her waist. She wanted to walk around with her baby in her arms. She closed her eyes and found herself missing them so much.

One day, Ashley was sitting in the living room with Patrick by her side. They were hanging out like they usually did during the past few months, but Ashley had no idea that her good friend actually had romantic feelings for her.

Patrick looked over at Ashley with a smile. "Hey, Ash, there's this new club that opened up a few days ago, was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" He asked. Ashley bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Patrick, things have been a little difficult," she replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Ashley pushed her hair out of her face. "It's complicated okay?" She asked. Patrick nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah…okay," he answered.

She let out a sigh. "Sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind," she apologized. Patrick pushed his hair out of his face.

"Mind talking about it?" He asked.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders again. "It's not important," she replied. Patrick reached over and stroked Ashley's hair. Ashley lifted her head up and looked at Patrick, before she could react, Patrick had placed his hand on the back of her head and kissed her. For a minute she was stunned, but then her mind drifted back to Andros. She gasped and pushed him away. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Wasn't really the reaction I was hoping for," he replied.

Ashley stood up and pushed her hair out of her face. "Patrick…I have a confession to make," she informed. Patrick looked at her with a quizzical look. She looked over at him with a sigh. "I'm married…I'm married and I have a son. I came here to Angel Grove because my husband and I are separated. I needed some space," she explained. Patrick looked at her in shock and stood up.

"Do you still love him?" He asked.

Ashley looked at him with a slight glare. "What kind of a question is that?" She asked.

"A simple one, do you love your husband yet or not?" He asked.

Ashley stood there for a minute. Her mind drifted back to everything they went through. From when they fought against their parents about their marriage up to when she tried to call him. She found herself wanting to go back home, throw her arms around Andros, and vow to never leave again. She looked up at Patrick and nodded. "Yes," she replied. Ashley knew she broke his heart. "I'm sorry, Patrick, but I still do love him. Andros…is the other half of me…" she trailed off. She remembered the last piece of the puzzle she was missing since the explosion three years ago. Patrick grabbed his jacket and went to leave.

"Call me when you leave him," he told her.

Ashley watched the door close and she wrapped her arms around herself. She sat down as she thought of that day. She got up and ran over to her intercom. She picked up and she called Andros. "Hello?" He asked.

"It was you," she replied.

"Who is this?"

"You kept me alive."

"Ashley?"

Ashley swallowed the lump in her throat. "You kept me alive after the explosion hit. I…I fought to live…because I wanted to come home to you," she told him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Ashley let out a sob. "When the bomb went off, I knew I couldn't make it out. But…then I saw your face and how it would shatter you if I didn't make it out. I fought hard to live. I wanted to live, I wanted you. It's always been you," she replied. She heard silence on the other end and she bit her lip. "I want to come home," she whispered. Silence was still there.

"We've been waiting for you," he finally said.

Ashley let out another sob. "And Ashley," he called before she could cut the transmission.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Andros was silent for a minute. "You're the only girl for me. I've wanted you since we were kids. It's always been you," he answered. Ashley smiled.

"I'll be home," she murmured.

"And we'll be here."

Ashley smiled and pushed her hair out of her face again. "I love you…" she told him.

"I love you too," he answered.

They cut the transmission and Ashley ran into her room to gather her things to go back home, where she belonged.


	9. Coming Home

Chapter 9: Coming Home

Ashley said goodbye to her friends and was heading back to KO-35. All she wanted now was to be in the arms of her husband again. She sat in her seat and she looked at the ring she had placed back on her finger. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

**(Flashback)**

_**Adora and Andros were lying in their bed. Their first night as husband and wife, the most awkward moment for them. Adora bit her lip and was lying on her side with her back facing him. "You okay?" He asked. Adora sat up and leaned against the headboard.**_

"**_I know we said that we could make this work, but we're best friends. How could they make us marry each other?" She asked._**

_**Andros sat up and shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea," he replied. Adora bit her tongue and tried to push back her tears. Andros reached over and held her hand. "But the thing is…we're married now and we can't change it," he told her. Adora pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her chin on her knees staring at the far wall.**_

"**_Just promise me something," she murmured._**

"**_What's that?" He asked._**

_**She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "When we have kids, promise me that when you become Emperor of KO-35 that you'd change the customs, so they don't have to go through what we are?" She asked. Andros nodded his head slowly.**_

"**_I promise," he replied._**

_**They laid back down and fell into a deep sleep.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley opened her eyes when the computer beeped. "We are arriving at KO-35," the computer informed.

"Thank you," Ashley answered.

Ashley looked at the screen to see Andros there near the landing platform waiting for her. "Andros…" she whispered. The ship landed and Ashley walked towards the ramp.

She walked down the ramp and walked towards him. "Um…hi," She greeted nervously. Andros stood there with the serious look on his face like he had when she became the Yellow Ranger again. Ashley bit her lip and stood in front of him.

"You're late," he commented.

Ashley looked at him confused and then a smile came across his face. "Welcome home," he greeted. Ashley smiled and hugged him tight. Andros hugged her back and kissed her neck. Ashley felt tears falling down her face and buried her head in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Andros hugged her tight and spun her around once. Ashley laughed slightly and pulled back. He pressed his forehead against hers. "Forgiven," he answered.

**  
**"Let's go home," she commented.

"Gladly."

When they got home, Alisa came down the stairs with Alastair in her arms. "Welcome home, milady," she greeted. Ashley smiled and walked over to Alisa.

"Thank you so much for taking care of him," Ashley answered.

"Actually, it was Emperor Andros that took care of him."

Ashley looked at Alisa in disbelief and looked over at Andros. "You took care of him?" She asked. Andros shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Wasn't that hard once you get used to it," he answered.

Ashley took Alastair into her arms and she kissed Andros's cheek. She looked at Alastair and a smile came across her face. "He's grown," she murmured. Andros nodded his head slowly. Ashley walked over to her bag and sat down. "Here, munchkin, mommy got something for you," she murmured. She pulled out a bear. Alastair let out a gurgle and grabbed it.

"He's been teething," he commented.

Ashley was amazed and smiled when Alastair started chewing on the toy. Ashley laughed slightly and she kissed Alastair's forehead. Andros smiled and just watched her.

Later that night, Ashley was watching Alastair sleep. Andros walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck. Ashley tilted her head back and let out a sigh. "Come on, I think it's time for some "us" time," he commented.

"You've said it," she agreed.

Andros took Ashley by the hand and led her to their room.


	10. Perfect, Just Perfect

Chapter 10: Perfect, Just Perfect

Ashley was sitting in the park when a telekinesis ball landed beside her. She picked it up with a smile to see Alastair running over to her. "Sorry, mommy," he apologized. He kissed her cheek with a smile.

"It's okay. Are you letting your sister play?" She asked.

"Yep, Aldarico wasn't going to at first."

"You tell your brother to let your sister in."

Alastair nodded and ran off to play with his siblings. Alastair was eight, Aldarico was six and Angeni was five. Ashley watched her children play and a smile came across her face. After Angeni's birth, which was the scariest pregnancy yet, she and Andros decided to stop.

When Ashley first found out she was pregnant with Angeni, they were both just as thrilled as they were when she was pregnant with Alastair and Aldarico. However, for some reason, when it came close to Ashley's due date, she became violently ill. Andros got her to the hospital and the doctors told Andros that they had to induce the labor, that it was the only chance to save both Ashley and the baby. Andros agreed to have it induced, even though Ashley objected to it.

The hours went by and their daughter was born, she was very small and the scary part was that she wasn't breathing. The doctors took care of her and soon their little Angeni was the strong baby girl they both had wanted.

Now, Ashley was watching her children play and a smile came across her face. She wouldn't trade her children for the universe. They were her treasures and she cherished them everyday. She loved her kids, she loved her husband, and she loved her life. She hated herself for trying to give that up. "ASHLEY!" A voice called. Ashley looked up to see Andros hurrying up to her. She stood up with a quizzical look.

"What is it?" She asked.

She saw the smile on Andros's face. "It's been changed," he informed.

"What? What's been changed?" She asked.

"The age. The whole custom. It's been changed. There's no more betrothals at birth and no more marrying at fifteen. Our kids are free."

Ashley gasped and threw her arms around his neck. Andros hugged her tight and spun her around once. "Their betrothals were broken off. Our kids can be whoever they want to be," he added. Ashley sighed happily and she pulled back.

"I love you," she murmured.

She placed her hands on his face and kissed him deeply. Andros wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. "Ewww, mommy and daddy are kissing," Angeni whined. Andros and Ashley pulled back, laughing slightly at their daughter.

"Trust me, sweetie, you'll be doing this one day," Ashley commented.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Andros mumbled.

Ashley laughed slightly and she looked at the three. "Go play," she told them. They ran off to play and Andros wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "You know, one day they'll be making a difference in this universe," she murmured. Andros pulled back and placed his chin over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but for now, they're our kids," he answered.

Ashley nodded her head slowly and she held his hands. "I love you Andros," she murmured. Andros kissed the side of her head.

"I love you, Adora," he answered.

Ashley smiled and tilted her head back. She had everything she had ever wanted and she knew that Andros's dreams had also came true. That's all they had ever wanted, and they got so much more.

**Preview**

_**Taylor was getting a glass of lemonade that was in the fridge. "What's going on?" She asked. She could tell by the tone in Wes's voice that something was wrong.**_

"**_Taylor…I have some bad news," he informed._**

_**Taylor stood up straight. "What?" She asked.**_

"**_It's Eric," he started._**

"**_What about Eric?"_**

"**_I don't know what happened, everything just happened so fast…"  
"What happened to Eric, Wes?"_**

_**Taylor felt like everything had fallen apart with Wes's next words. "Eric's gone…he disappeared. We have found no trace of him," Wes answered. The glass and phone slipped from Taylor's hands, falling to the floor, breaking the glass. She collapsed to the floor, her face white as paper, she was shaking, and the tears were showing in her eyes. "Taylor, are you there? Taylor," Wes called out. **_

**Title: Having Faith**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**This story is due: September 30, 2006**


End file.
